Elden Tree
The Elden Tree,Ode to the Elden TreeElden Tree Armory also known as the Great TreeGreat Tree Stables or sometimes simply the Tree,Treasury of the Tree EastTreasury of the Tree West is a gigantic graht-oak tree located in the center of Elden Root in . It forms the majority of the city of Elden Root and contains within it a marketplace, workstation, wayshrine and shrine. In addition to this, the Elden Tree houses a series of guilds and the Camoran throne, and functions as the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion. Ground level The base of the Elden Tree contains the city's wayshrine. Along the south of the tree is a number of Guild Traders. Practical Treasures and the Elden Tree Armory are located around the southern entrance of the Tree; the Fruit Basket is found directly north of the Elden Root wayshrine (which is at the center of the Tree) and the Wizard's Recourse and Rededication Shrine are found north-east of the wayshrine around the north-eastern entrance of the Tree. Shops The ground level of the Elden Tree contains a Mystic, Tailor, Leatherworker, Armorer, Woodworker, Merchant and two Chefs (who both sell the same goods). 'The Wizard's Recourse' *Connalenwe (Mystic) 'Elden Tree Armory' *Fredevieve Jeanne (Tailor) *Marnub (Leatherworker) *Semoa Orethi (Armorer) *Thoriarian (Woodworker) 'Practical Treasures' *Nagaddu (Merchant) 'The Fruit Basket' *Magaelion (Chef) *Nongiruin (Chef) 'Rededication Shrine' *Auri-El *Mara *Stendarr Workstations 'The Fruit Basket' *Cooking Fire Upper level The upper level of the Elden Tree contains the most shops and workstations within Elden Root. Most of the shops, such as the Great Trunk Artisans Court — which also contains all of the area's workstations (apart from the Dye station) — surround the blue tree around the center of the floor and are found along the western sides of the area (surrounding the west entrance from the ground level). The area's dye station is located to the east of the Great Trunk Artisans Court which is located at the centre of the floor beside the blue tree. There are two treasuries, one located north of the blue tree and one south of it (both are before the slopes leading up towards the Throne Room, Mages Guild and Fighters Guild). The Bottomless Pocket is found to the north of the blue tree beside the Treasury of the Tree West. Shops/treasuries The upper level of the Elden Tree contains a Clothier, Carpenter, Blacksmith, Enchanter, Alchemist, Backpack Upgrade, and three Banks. Great Trunk Artisans Court *Moneriel (Clothier) *Nolinore (Carpenter) *Sashawi (Blacksmith) *Endemel Ancelot (Enchanter) *Glamion (Alchemist) Bottomless Pocket *Rolding (Backpack Upgrade) Treasury of the Tree West *Orchenas (Bank) *Satuhaz (Bank) Treasury of the Tree East *Amballicil (Bank) Workstations Great Trunk Artisans Court *Alchemy Station *Blacksmithing Station *Clothing Station *Enchantment Table *Woodworking Station Dye Station *Dye Station Mages Guild The Elden Tree Mages Guild may be accessed from the Tree's upper level. The areas workstations and shops are spread along the lower section of the floor. Shops The Mages Guild of Elden Tree contains a Mystic, Enchanter, Alchemist, and Magus. Chironasium *Andorie (Mystic) *Earnaana (Enchanter) The Apothecarium *Edrisi Telas (Alchemist) Mages Guild *Henendor (Magus) Workstations Chironasium *Enchantment Table The Apothecarium *Alchemy Station Fighters Guild Set out in a similar fashion to Elden Tree's Mages Guild, all workstations and shops within the Fighters Guild are located in the lower section of the floor, stretching along the eastern wall. Shops Elden Root's Fighters Guild contains one Clothier, Blacksmith, Woodworker, and Armsman. Fighters Guild Forge *Calpelion (Clothier) *Ontogu gro-Bashnarz (Blacksmith) *Bark-Scraper (Woodworker) Fighters Guild *Samati (Armsman) Workstations Fighters Guild Forge *Blacksmith Station *Clothing Station Throne Room King Camoran Aeradan sits here as king of the Wood Elves. Appearances * fr:Breuillaisné Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Elden Root Locations Category:Online: Grahtwood Locations Category:Online: Valenwood Locations